A Spy Among us
by SarahLouise96
Summary: Sophie Cunningham would do anything to stop the look of disgust that crossed her mothers face whenever she looked at her but when she's asked to spy on Sirius Black and James Potter during her final year at Hogwarts her loyalties are tested. Will she continue with her Mothers wishes or will friendship and love lead her down a different path?


"Mum, I'm home" Sophie Morgan shouted as she dropped her bags on the floor. Shopping was not her favourite activity but a return to school shopping day was always a necessary task, especially when your best friend is a shopping addict. They'd spent the day trailing through shop after shop, fighting through crowds of people and Sophie was exhausted.

Sophie's mum appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, though Sophie was used to seeing her mum look uptight, there was something unsettling about the stretched grin that had appeared on her face, it's difficult to remember the last time she saw a genuine smile. "Sophie, dear, we have a guest" as Sophie's mum walked towards her and gripped her arm tight the unsettling feeling in her stomach rose, Sophie was being dragged to the kitchen before she had time to ask about the guest.

As she entered the kitchen, she was greeted by her lousy stepfather and a woman not much older than herself with long, crazy black hair that frizzed around her face and eyes that bore into Sophies soul. They were sat at the kitchen table, both looking expectantly at Sophie, she had the feeling they had been discussing her "Sophie, this is Bellatrix Lestrange, she has a proposition for you" her stepfather quickly stated, fixing Sophie with a glare that made her want to run from the room as fast as she could, although that was a natural feeling whenever she was left alone with her stepfather. "oh?" was all that Sophie could stutter out, this Bellatrix woman was eyeing her up and down as though she was appraising her, ready to sell her on the streets, Sophie began to suspect what the proposition, she would not put anything past her mother and stepfather.

"Not as pretty as I was expecting but it will have to do" Bellatrix spoke as of to herself whilst getting up from her seat and circling Sophie like a predator circling its pray. Bellatrix was picking at strands of Sophies hair and pulling on her clothes, "Little baby Sophie, hmm its going to take some work but you are going to save mummy and daddy from a life of blood traitor hell, you, my baby, are going to help the Dark Lord" a shiver went down her spine as Bellatrix whispered in her ear, the feeling to run from this house was growing stronger in her stomach but Sophie felt as though she couldn't move she was bound to the spot. "It would seem as though my little blood traitor cousin and his friends are up to something with that little headmaster of yours, something to destroy all the good work the Dark Lord is doing to make our world great again, all I need you to do is find out what it is so we can out a stop to it" Bellatrix was still circling her and Sophie dreaded to think what she would do if Sophie refused, before Sophie could say anything her mother jumped in, "of course she will, she would do anything for the cause, she knows what is important to our society" Sophies mother looked her straight in the eye, "She knows how important it is to us" the tone left no room for arguments and Sophie felt herself shrink away from the eye contact, all she could do was nod. "Good, get close to them, find out what they are planning, and you will reap the rewards" Bellatrix stepped away from Sophie "don't take too long, the Dark Lord isn't known for his patience" with a crack she was gone.

Sophie was sat on her bed, she was going over the events from the afternoon, she didn't know what she was going to do. She could hear footsteps outside her room and the door swung open to reveal her mother, "we need to discuss this job, you cannot mess this up for us" Sophie had not spoken to her mother since the incident, once Bellatrix had left Sophie ran to her bedroom and that's where she has been ever since. "Mum, you can't really expect me to do this, I can't help them, They-They kill people like me" Sophie was pleading for her mother to see sense but knew her attempts were pointless. "Don't forget why we have to do this, this is the one thing I have ever asked you to do, how dare you refuse this, after everything I have sacrificed for you, you ungrateful filthy half-blood" her mother's harsh words caused tears to spring to Sophie's eyes. When Sophie's mother was a teenager, she fell in love with a muggle boy from down the road, something that brought disgrace to her pure-blood parents, they ran off together and after a few years welcomed Sophie. However, the relationship was not to be, and they soon went their separate ways, Sophie never seeing her father again. Sophie's mother returned to her family home to beg for her parents forgiveness, it was granted with the condition she marry a pure-blood of their choice who could help Sophie's mother regain her social standing, that's when she married Alan, although that was 10 years ago and Sophie's mother is still not an accepted member of pure-blood society, something that is entirely blamed on Sophie's existence. It's hard to preach about the importance of blood purity when you have a half-blood daughter.

The burden of her mothers unhappiness has always laid heavy on Sophies shoulders, every look of distain from Alan, every sneer from the pure bloods at school and every pure-blood family who looked down their noses at Sophie and her mother was a constant reminder of what Sophie's birth had cost her mother. All that she has sacrificed for Sophie.

Sophie finally looked at her mother, she saw the pleading look in her mothers' eyes. "What do I need to do?" Sophie asked. "All you need to do is get close to Bellatrix's cousin, he's very vocal about going against the Dark Lord and they fear he is working with Dumbledore to bring the Dark Lord down, we need to know Dumbledore's plans" Sophie looked out of her window, it didn't seem that bad, just passing on a small bit of information which would grant her mother a lifetime of happiness yet she would be helping people who believe her sheer existence is repulsive, the people who are killing muggle-borns and half-bloods. "Who's her cousin?" Sophie whispered; she would do anything to stop her mother looking at her with that disgusted look on her face. "One of the Blacks, Sirius, the blood traitor, he goes to your school"

"yeah I know who he is" Sophie sighed, "I'll do it" She finally looked at her mother, "Good, I knew you wouldn't let me down" Her mother turned on her heels and Sophie was alone again.

Sirius Black, the player of Hogwarts and quite possibly the most handsome boy in school.

What had she gotten herself into?


End file.
